


张颜齐我想吃火锅了欸

by katherinewong509



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinewong509/pseuds/katherinewong509
Summary: OOC，短打，误上升。
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	张颜齐我想吃火锅了欸

“张颜切~~~我想吃火锅！“姚琛有气无力地窝在车座里，两腿儿对着空气一阵发泄地乱蹬。”我已经两个礼拜零20个小时没有吃重庆老火锅了！“ 

”呵，昨天上豆瓣了吗？逛花园了吗？新一代的旺仔投票你猜谁登顶了？”就算是张颜齐那天生下垂的无辜狗狗眼，此刻也毫不掩饰地流出鄙视的神情。 

“那，必须得是周震南，吧.....”姚琛带着他最后得倔强还在死鸭子嘴硬。 

“姚cen！你是不是要花园把‘姚琛肿了’打在公屏上才满意！”张颜齐简直想当场暴走。明天就是《炙热的我们》r1se专场环节，挖机还特别帮姚琛争取到了一个单人pk的项目。然而，时至今日的姚琛已经不是半个月前那个能连续五个空翻不喘气的明媚少年了，历时2个半月的闭关扣脚期，姚琛算是彻底放飞自我。他在团里的定位也从最强舞担一举转换到最快摘草莓手和反应最快捡风筝王者。甚至昨天试造型的时候，服装师直接把任豪衣服的size递到了他手上。 

张颜齐前天从湖南录完节目回来，看到来借机的姚琛那张和焉栩嘉如出一辙的发面脸时，他一时恍惚，以为嘉齐如梦从花园照进现实。在录节目的那一周里每每想到枕边冰凉的被窝，在十几个小时的飞机上，让他魂牵梦绕的坚实的手臂，平坦的小腹，紧致的臀瓣和柔软的唇，在看到姚琛的这一刻，全被这个发面馒头给击碎了。张颜齐恨不得当下就削肉如泥，把姚琛腰间的两块肥肉剁下来熬了做火锅的牛油。 

张颜齐强忍着即将发作的怒火和整个礼拜得不到释放的压抑，沉着脸自己先上了保姆车。姚琛小心翼翼地跟在后面。等到两个人都落座，拉上窗帘，姚琛才试探着把脸往张颜齐的脖子上靠。 

“哥~~你看人家为了庆祝和你团聚，最近都没吃火锅呢。” 

“还想着吃.....“张颜齐厉声蹬了一眼凑够过来的脑袋。 

”那今天不是为了给你接风嘛，开个例啦~~~晚上，回去了，让你玩laohan推车。“黏糊糊的声音恰合时宜地打在张颜齐的神经敏感处，暧昧的坏笑勾起眼角的痣像一波春水趟过张颜齐的心尖。 

”师傅，重庆老灶火锅，麻烦快点。“张颜齐探身对前排的司机说。


End file.
